Hunger
Hunger is a being who has consumed countless universes. He first noticed the 616 dimension after he got done consuming an entire reality. What caught his attention was the Infinity Gauntlet and the power it gave off during the Infinity Gauntlet affair. He soon lost the energy signal it let off as it was taken away from Thanos. Hunger knew 616 was there, but he didn’t know its exact location. Eventually when Magus used it, Hunger found 616 again although he soon found out he couldn’t get it because this universe was “spherical”. This meant that it had to be open from both ways, inside and out. Hunger could open the out, while he needed a pawn to open the inside of this particular dimension. So Hunger tricked Galactus into thinking the vibration patterns of the Infinity Gems were the same as those he consumed from planets. This eventually led to Galactus going for the Gems and collecting them, falling right into Hunger's plot. Hunger would mentally influence Galactus into a building a device that would take away his need for consuming planets, but in reality it was a device being built to let Hunger into this reality. Hunger also mentally influenced Galactus' mind so he couldn’t see logic as to what he was building. Epiphany Hunger would then watch Thanos as he tried to make up for his past acts by helping the Rigellians, leading to Hungers comment “So it begins”. Hunger then watched Thanos, Adam Warlock, and Pip as they discussed their plan concerning Galactus about to consume the Rigellians world. Hunger then noticed a presence watching him. He then thought to himself not to pass this opportunity and started talking to who ever was watching him explaining his origins. He then goes back to watching Galactus and how he took the Soul Gem from Adam Warlock. Despite Thanos' best attempts, Galactus overcame him and opened a portal letting the evil and powerful Hunger into the 616 dimension, where he immediately took control of Galactus' ship and leaked into the dimension. As he took control of Galactus ship he made it so it wouldn’t shut down letting him in this reality freely. Thanos then tells Galactus to use his Power Cosmic on Hunger, which only worked for a few seconds as Hunger then adapted to it then absorbed it. Thanos then detonated several charges around Galactus ship, destroying it in an effort to shut down power to the portal through which Hunger was pouring. Thanos also found that Hunger was manually protecting the device keeping the portal open. Hunger commenced pouring into this dimension, quickly spreading, absorbing, and encompassing it. Hunger then taunted the two, thanking them for realizing him into this reality. He’d keep pouring in the dimension absorbing more of it eventually leading to him covering the entire area Thanos and Galactus were at. Hunger continued to taunt them as he then was intrigued Thanos still had a plan. Although what Hunger didn’t know was Thanos had already set a time shut down to Galactus ship. Thanos also had seized one of the Gems that allowed Hunger to pour into the dimension. Hunger was not disconnected from his bulk but still strong enough to kill Thanos as he wanted to seize the Gem back and reopen the portal. Thanos already had teleported an abandoned planet to the area as he teleported off the planet leaving Hunger between the two planets as they smashed each other with unimaginable force. Thanos then assumed the threat was dead and gone so he left the scene. But what was never seen was Hunger at a few inches in height that survived the collision. Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Monsters Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Villains Category:Silver Surfer Villains Category:Parasite Category:Blade Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Male Category:Cataclysm Category:Energy Beings Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Self-Aware Category:Egotist Category:Giant Category:Man-Eaters Category:Evil Vs. Evil